Root of the Cherry Blossom
by Sk8terkid264
Summary: All the roots of the Cherry Tree are connected to one another. Sakura watches over them and makes sure there's no harm. But a boy and a treaty appears and changes everything painfully. Sakura has fight with her life to bring back peace and save her soul.
1. The First Blossom

**Hello! **

**My 2nd story, yay! (Rated T to be safe)**

**Now, a warning: THIS IS JUST A TEST RUN. Something I just made up, and see how you fellow readers like it.**

**If it's bad, I'll delete, if it's okay, I'll continue. :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own ANY of the characters, they all belong to CLAMP** (**unless I add some OC's later in the chapter. :3) But the plot/story is mine.**

**PLEASE let me know how you like it !**

**Enjoy**

**-Al**

* * *

It's almost too painful to watch.

Everything's falling down.

Ashes are rising in the air.

Parts of my soul are being chopped.

When will this pain ever end?

I can't endure it.

I need to end this.

But I need help.

I peeked from behind a large trunk of a just-bloomed cherry blossom tree, watching the two girls giggle and talk to each other.

My bare feet bury into the damp mud below me and a small sigh escapes from my lips, longing to be there. To have a friend.

They consider me as the weird one.

They, as in, everyone.

The school I go to, it's alright. I don't exactly get along well, or fit in.

But sometimes, that's alright. I don't always mind. I can always make friends somewhere else.

And I have the trees by my side.

After the two girls continued walking along, I scanned my surroundings and glanced down at my uniform. I pull the black, shiny shoes from behind the trunk and slid them on before making my way.

The leaves of the cherry blossom rained over me. Falling gently.

Everything was peaceful, just how it should be.

All the roots were still connected. No harm is being done.

Ah-excuse my manners. I must have forgotten to introduce myself.

I'm Sakura, an ordinary looking human with a big secret.

I don't have a home. I don't have a family. Not a human family. That's how it's always been.

After all, I am a God.

Hence my name, Sakura, I'm a God who watches over the cherry blossom trees. They're more important than anyone thinks.

Their roots connect us all as one. Believe it or not.

It's my job to make sure everything maintains peace.

Being a God, am I immortal? I'm not really sure.

I don't have clear memories of where I came from, or where I grew up.

I just happen to have a skill communicating with the sakura trees. I've been raised by them for so long, I consider them my family now.

But it's not just 'typical' communication; I can feel these trees. Feel their emotions, which is why I need to maintain peace.

But I can't explain any further. Somehow…it just needs to stay a secret. Until I trust someone, someone who I know wouldn't dare hurt my souls.

My trees.

Kicking the tip of my shoe to the ground lightly to make sure they fit well, I made my way towards the school building, wondering what new lessons I would learn about this mysterious world.

It was just another normal day, trees in peace, I'm in peace. It was all good.

That is, until one day changed my entire life.

When a treaty was signed.

When all good was reversed.

And a boy.

A terrible, horribly unforgiving delinquent.

Syaoran Li.

* * *

**Any comments, ideas? Yes..it was short, I know...but like I said, just a test run.**

**Should I continue, or delete?**

**Please let me know!**

**-Al **


	2. The Second Blossom

**;-; Everyone was so great.**

**I'm so glad the first chapter got good reviews, here's another :)**

**Don't know if this chapter was okay or not. **

**But hope you enjoy!**

**-Al**

* * *

The boy leaning against the wall of a dark alley breathed a small white paper-like stick.

Exhaling, smoke escaped from his lips.

He repeated, filling his lungs with painless poison that seemed to bring comfort to his tense muscles.

The dark, untamed amber hair of his hung over his dark, cold eyes. If anyone were to stare or catch a possible glimpse of his eyes through the think bangs, they would feel threatened in seconds.

No one wanted to go near him. But that's just how he liked it. How it should be.

Taking a last inhale of his cigarette bud, he pulled it away from his lips and threw it onto the ground, putting out the remaining embers with his shoe.

A device beeped in his pocket and the boy swiftly pulled it out, reading the message.

Closing his small phone shut, he slipped the device back into his pocket and took a step away from the wall.

With his long, tanned arm, the boy lifted his pack, tossing it over his shoulder and picked up his slender, unsheathed blade before making his way out of the tunnel.

The mission for the night had nearly come to an end, and he had one last thing to do before calling it a night.

It didn't matter what he had done or what he was going to do that would create a terrible sin.

He became a sin himself. But he already knew that, it was too late for him to turn back, even at the slightest glimmer of hope he could change his ways.

That didn't matter to him now. His mistakes can't be reversed, so he'll just keep going.

Unforgiving and sinned.

The boy lured his way into the large mansion with his shiny blade ready to be splattered with ruby stains

After all, Syaoran had nowhere else to go.

_Li, _

_We got the loot, but one person is onto something._

_It's time to wipe them out, clean our fingerprints. _

_Burn them, rid of any evidence._

_You know the usual, just do your job._

_-King_

After another day of lessons I have absorbed, I wandered my way outside of the campus, where I belong.

It was a silent day as usual.

People gave me strange looks.

A few whispered to each other.

As nice as it would be to make one friend, I can deal with things on my own.

I raised myself, and I can keep doing so.

I approached a nearby Sakura tree as the wind lifted, blowing light, pink petals into my hair, tangled with the webby strands.

Letting out a giggle, I pulled them out of my auburn hair and blew the free petals into the wind.

It was another quiet day, another day I could enjoy with my safe Sakuras. The sun was hitting the tip of the trees and the sky above me changed from blue to this beautiful, orange ocean.

I tugged my black, shiny shoes off and set them down beside a root peeking out from the ground. The ground was showered with soil and fallen petals.

Lifting myself up, I reached my arms out and grasped onto a think branch, pulling myself upwards. Using my feet as support, I climbed my way up to the thickest and sturdiest branch before sitting myself.

I leaned myself against the thick trunk of the tree and breathed in the sweet scent.

A few chatters were heard from down below, a couple of girls gossiping as they do every evening before heading to their homes.

It was always the same group of girls, every day.

I have, a couple of times, greeted them or jumped into their conversations unexpectedly. But the results were always the same.

They all gave me cold stares.

I stopped trying after a while and let them be, and they eventually forgot about my presence. How it was meant to be anyway.

Time passed before I realized it and the sun was gone. The girls have left and the light, dirt trail surrounded by the cherry trees on each side was abandoned.

Like a spell was casted upon me, my eyes became heavy, longing for slumber that it needed. Relaxing myself, I slowly shut my eyes, letting my thoughts drift into a dream.

They were safe, I was safe.

My precious trees.

It must have been a few hours. I don't know how long, to be honest.

A light snap shot my eyes open, scanning my surroundings in defense.

Sounds were created every night, it was normal. Frogs would croak, cars would pass in the far distance, insects play their songs.

But somehow, this was different. If it sent chills down my spine, it wasn't normal.

It was still night, only the crescent moon and amber street lamps lit up this portion of the world. It might have been brighter near the cities, but this small town of Tomoeda, was very far from any city.

I blindly led myself down from the high branch and let my feet hit the soft, damp soil.

"H..Hello?" I uttered quietly, almost hoping no one heard.

It was dead silent now.

And it scared me.

Not one creature made the slightest stir.

My heart pounded inside of my chest, vibrating throughout my body.

I heard a scream in the distance, a scream that no human on Earth would want to hear. It didn't sound normal.

Out of pure stupidity, I began running toward the sound that was cut off in seconds.

Panting for air to fill my lungs again, I slowed myself down, carefully identifying where the scream came from.

But something else distracted me.

Something…burning.

My bare feet picked up its speed again, running across the dark sidewalk.

I passed a few thick trees that cleared out, revealing a large, red mansion beyond a black fence.

I could smell the flames, they were just under my nose. But where were the flames?

Scanning my surroundings, I spun until I located a few sparks of flames licking out from behind the trees.

I followed the smoke until I passed a thick trunk, using my hands to maneuver around. The closer I got, the worse it smelled.

Something wasn't just…'burning'.

It was so pungent. Smoke replaced the air in my lungs as I let out a cough. My nose burned, what was this?

I entered a clearing surrounded by trees and saw the giant flames burning a pile of something into ashes.

Covering my nose, I coughed again and backed up.

How come no one is seeing this? What's in there?

Looking around I tried to find something to put out the fire but instead caught a person standing nearby.

Maybe he can help!

"Hey!" I screamed, but he didn't move. "Hey, you!" I began running towards the figure.

This is too dangerous, trees can be burned, and the forest can set fire.

I panicked, not knowing what to do. I kept running until I bumped into him. He was much closer than I thought.

"What the hell—you shouldn't be here!" I heard him yell.

Huffing, I replied, about to say the same thing. "You got to stop the flames! It's dangerous here!"

In seconds, the man wearing a dark, green jacket with a hood over his head turned toward me. I had barely caught a glimpse of his face, but his eyes were well hidden.

He reached his arm out, curling his tough fingers around my neck and pushed me back against a tree roughly.

I let out a panicked yell; my head throbbed from hitting the tree. "L-Let go!" I begged, gasping for as much air I could swallow. But instead of air, only smoke entered.

"How'd you find this place?" He hissed, tightening his grasp.

"I-I could smell it." I choked, grabbing his hand. He was stronger than I thought. "Can't…breathe."

"Damn." I heard him utter. "I'd throw you in the flames with them, but you have nothing to do with us."

People? There's people in there? Wha-he's a murder? Oh my god.

Oh my god.

"If you keep this to yourself, little girl…" He inched closer, I could smell the oil on his hands. "I'll let you get away with this."

He let go of my neck, throwing me to the ground. "But if anyone finds out, I will _kill _you. Get out of here!"

I lay on the ground, stunned, watching the flames light up his face. His eyes, his deep amber eyes lit up.

They were cold, so cold. But somehow I saw right past them.

He wasn't human. Those eyes weren't.

They zapped in my brain, unable to forget them.

Scrambling, I got myself up from the ground as he yelled one last time before running away.

The smoke created tears in my eyes as I ran as fast as my legs allowed.

My lungs were filled with air now and I finally reached my precious blossoms, breathing heavily.

Whatever he was…

I don't feel safe right now.

I don't know what to do, but I just need to make sure I won't ever see him again.

My nerves finally calmed, it took a long time for it to.

I felt bruises forming on my neck from the tight grasp and climbed up one of my trees.

My feet were blistered from running and I was exhausted.

An image of those…evil eyes popped into my mind again. It wouldn't go away.

And then it struck me, exactly who that person is.

He was a sin.

A sin.

And that is the worst kind of creature you can ever run into.

Period.

* * *

**And there you have it.**

**I'll update as soon as I can. I have to go to summer school. D:**

**Please Review, let me know what you think! **

**This might be a short story, but not sure. We'll see.**

**-Al**


End file.
